Epiphany
by KC-Ket
Summary: Even stubborn people have world altering epiphanies.


**DISCLAIMER:** CSI and its characters are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately.  
**ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author.  
**PAIRING:** Sara/Catherine  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Fic I wrote years ago... The first line just popped into my head! And as you can see, I just took it from there. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Epiphany**

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"What?"

"I'm not blind Sara." Catherine walked into the room further, pushing the door shut behind her.

Sara gulped and tried her best not to look terrified. "You've finally lost it, haven't you?"

"No, Sara. I've finally found it." Catherine leant on the desk next to where Sara was sitting and doing that dreaded paperwork. She purposefully pushed out her chest, setting the bait.

Sara held her head as if she had a headache. She wouldn't look. She wouldn't give Catherine the satisfaction of knowing how attractive she was.

"Sara, I figured it all out, so there's no point denying it."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sara gave in, glancing at Catherine's cleavage on the way up to look at her face.

Catherine grinned. Bullseye!

A devilish smile spread across Catherine's face. Sara didn't like this look, in fact she found it most frightening. She would have walked out if she wasn't addicted to Catherine's presence, no matter how infuriating it was sometimes.

Catherine wasted no more time. She grabbed Sara's face and kissed her. It took a while for Sara to respond, but once she did Catherine no longer had the upper hand. Sara stood and pinned Catherine against the desk. Hands began wandering as the kiss heated up. Sara would have been concerned about someone walking in, but she was more focused on undoing the buttons on Catherine's blouse.

They eventually had to break for air, but the hands never stilled. Catherine's were roaming Sara's strong back, one being so bold as to unclip her bra. Sara's were quicker. Catherine's bra was already undone, and one of Sara's hands was massaging Catherine's breasts, while the other lifted Catherine onto the desk.

Catherine wrapped her legs around Sara's waist as she moaned softly. This was better than she had fantasised. She had carefully planned this moment, but she didn't take all of Sara's hidden passion into consideration. At this rate they were going to do it on Sara's desk, with no regard to their professional lives.

Just as Catherine started to fiddle with the buttons on Sara's pants the phone started to ring. And although this might seem cliché, it really was ringing. Sara let out a primal growl, which only further turned Catherine on.

"What!" Sara failed at not yelling at the caller.

"Jeez Sara, take a nap or something! You really need to lighten up. You know you're always welcome to that special coffee I bring in, there's plenty there for the both of us." Greg certainly had some balls ringing when he did.

"What do you want Greg?" Sara had to struggle to say. For some reason, Catherine sucking on her neck was awfully distracting.

"Got the results back," Greg would have said more, but Sara cut him off.

"Great. I'll come get them later."

"Don't you want to know what they are?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"_I'll come get them later._" Sara growled again. She hung up the phone, only to be faced with a bemused Catherine.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're angry." Catherine answered in a husky voice.

"You think so, huh?" Sara's eye glistened with mischief.

Catherine nodded, "Mhmm."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I have to get back to work." Sara was in total shock, with herself. She had Catherine, on her desk, ready to do God knows what. Either she had seriously lost her mind, or she had more self control than any one who ever existed.

Catherine paused. Did Sara not want her? She would have sworn that she saw desire in those chocolate brown eyes that she had come to love. Maybe she didn't want to sleep with her? But it was so much more than that for Catherine. Once she realised she loved Sara everything fit into place; all those fights, the passion in the arguments, it all made sense now.

Sara seemed to sense her fear, "Do you have plans for breakfast?"

A smile started to grow on Catherine's face. "No."

"There's this great little pancake place that I know of. Do you like pancakes?"

Grinning now, Catherine nodded. "I love 'em."

"Great," Sara said as stepped away from the desk. "It's a date then."

"A date?"

Sara looked at Catherine worriedly. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's wonderful! I'm just… pleasantly surprised!." Catherine smiled as she leant forward and pecked Sara on the cheek. She started to fix up her appearance as she continued, "Meet you in the parking lot at 7?"

"Sure." Sara answered, also fixing herself up.

"Great, I'll see you then." Catherine grinned as she walked out, making sure Sara watched every sway of the hips.

* * *

As Sara walked out of the building she saw Catherine leaning against her car. She strolled towards her, trying to look casual, and not as nervous as she was. Once she saw the smile on Catherine's face she was a little less so, a little anyway.

"I was worried you weren't going to show." Catherine said once Sara was in ear shot.

"The results Greg gave me was the break I was looking for. Took a bit longer than I had anticipated."

"Ah." Catherine nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, you wanna lead?"

Sara grinned, her mind thinking of other ways of 'leading'. "Sure."

She turned and walked to her own car just a few parks away. Getting in, she chanced a look back at Catherine. Yep, she was definitely checking out my arse, Sara thought to herself with a chuckle.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"What did you mean earlier?" Sara asked as they waited for their meals.

They had arrived safely and taken a booth near the back. The waitress was already on them, asking for the orders, as there were surprisingly very few customers at the time.

"When?" Catherine looked up from the drinks menu she was looking at.

"When you asked if I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Oh, that." Catherine blushed. "I guess I was being bolder than I had thought."

"Huh?"

Catherine smiled. Sara could be so dense sometimes. "What I'd meant was; did you think I wouldn't notice the way you glance at me when you think I'm looking? Or the way you sulk when we fight, but enjoy bickering with Greg? Or even that you let me win most of our fights, just so I won't ignore you for a week?"

Sara just looked at her blankly, that strong jaw setting in.

Catherine recognised the look. She had gone too far, too fast. She knew she shouldn't try to get Sara to open up straight away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay it on you like that. It's just that, well, I just realised all these things, and I guess I couldn't stop myself from asking you about them straight away."

"Did you plan on kissing me?" Sara was curious about this. Catherine barging into her office and planting one on her was the least she had expected. Hell, she would have thought Grissom would have done it before Catherine did! Although she's glad she was wrong on that one.

Catherine's mouth twitched. "Not exactly..."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. I admit, if I got the right signals then yes, I would have kissed you, but I wasn't expecting _everything_ that happened." Catherine explained. "And I certainly don't regret it!" She added quickly.

"Really?" Uncertainty clear in Sara's voice.

"Sara, I realised today why we've fought so much, at least on my part." Catherine stopped because the waitress was approaching with their meals. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Sara ignored her food, waiting for Catherine to continue.

When Catherine looked up she realised this she went on. "I was attracted to you, very much so. And I can only presume the animosity towards you was my way of protecting myself." Catherine started to attack her food. "I know it sounds selfish, and it is, but that's how it was."

Sara nodded, and followed Catherine's lead, cutting her pancakes and taking a sauce-dipped piece into her mouth.

When Sara didn't say anything, Catherine knew she was expected to continue her explanation. "After our argument this morning I stormed back to my office, as I usually do, and I paced, as usual, thinking of all the horrible ways I could torture you."

Sara's head shot up in shock, but Catherine was quick, and kept going before she could say anything.

"It wasn't long until my thoughts went from tying you up in a room full of people, to handcuffing you to a chair and lap dancing for you, and even to straddling you on that chair and kissing you senseless."

A bright red wave rose on Sara's face. Her mind was going wild! Catherine lap dancing? Totally torturous! And how it could progress from there? Let's just say that Sara was losing her appetite, fast.

"I freaked out! I mean, what was I thinking? I hated you! Although clearly I didn't. It was then that I started to remember our interactions." Catherine didn't even notice Sara blushing, she was enjoying her pancake and her retelling her of epiphany. "The way we work so harmoniously, and argue so passionately. I mean, could you just imagine that passion if we…" Just then Catherine looked up and saw the look in Sara's eyes.

Through gritted teeth Sara replied, "If you don't stop now, I'm dragging you into the rest rooms."

Catherine grinned. Oh how so loved this new side of Sara! And the knowledge that she was causing it. "Let's just say that after those thoughts, there was no force on Earth that could stop me from making it to your office."

Sara grabbed the upturned glass on the table and poured herself some water from the jug beside it. Thank God it's cold, she thought, now do I pour it over me or drink it? She put the glass to her lips and gulped it all down in seconds.

"Not hungry?" Catherine smirked.

"Not for pancakes…" Sara muttered.

Although Catherine had heard her, she decided to play dumb. "What was that?"

"You done?" Sara knew very well what her colleague was playing at, but it was her game now, and there were new rules in play. "Good."

Before Catherine had time to protest, Sara was up and paying for their food. The waitress followed Sara back and took the plates. Sara stood there waiting, not looking at Catherine as she stood also. The waitress returned soon after with two containers, presumably with their unfinished meals.

Sara took them and quickly made for the exit, Catherine on her heels.

* * *

"Cat?" Sara murmured.

"Mmm?" Catherine nuzzled Sara's neck, not wanting to get up for work.

"Next time you have an epiphany, can it be as good as this?"

Catherine grinned. "Sure Babe. You'll be the first one to know."

"Good." Sara's smiled equalled Catherine's.

"So, breakfast tomorrow?"

Sara chuckled. "Sure thing, _Babe_."


End file.
